The invention relates to a domestic appliance, in particular a dishwasher, whereby the domestic appliance has a container for receiving items to be processed, to which, in the integrated position, at least one load limiter is assigned, in particular to support it against a surrounding kitchen furniture unit or a wall in an integrated state and/or to support against external forces in a stacked or lifted state during transportation or temporary storage, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
Numerous domestic appliances are known, which have a container for processing introduced items. In the case of a dishwasher, such a container may be perhaps a wash tub provided with spray arm(s) and/or spray nozzles and one or more racks. Such a container is usually held in an essentially square housing which surrounds the latter at a distance. It is known here to arrange holders on upper housing edges, by way of which the housing can be fixed to a kitchen furniture unit, for instance by way of screws. This nevertheless presupposes the presence of such an external housing, furthermore, additional components or additional components to be installed on site are needed with the said holders.
In recent years such domestic appliances are frequently being used for integration into kitchen furniture, said domestic appliances no longer comprising a complete external housing, for the purpose of saving on material and weight, so that the outer wall of the said container essentially also simultaneously forms the outer contour of the domestic appliance at least in the upper region. Consequently, maintaining distance and supporting the domestic appliance on the surrounding kitchen furniture unit and/or a wall of the room is also needed here in order to ensure a play-free fit. Resistance against a deformation caused by external force effects during transportation or temporary storage, by means of forklift trucks for instance, is likewise to be ensured here. This also applies to such domestic appliances, which comprise an external housing, which is itself however not embodied sufficiently stable such that it could counteract the said external forces. Load limiters are then also to be provided here between the housing and the container, said load limiters preventing an excessive loading of the housing and/or container.
So-called load limiters made of plastic for instance are therefore frequently mounted on the outside, in particular on upper corner regions of the container, said load limiters being used in particular to support against a surrounding kitchen furniture unit or a wall in an integrated state and/or to support against external forces in a stacked or lifted state during transportation or temporary storage.
The load limiter is currently installed by screwing it to the container. It is necessary here for the screws to be manually fixed to the container through holes drilled in the load limiter, so that the effort involved in installation is relatively high and with one screw being used per load limiter, meaning that the prospect of the respective load limiter twisting with respect to its desired position is also not ruled out at least over the long term.